Lo fascinante de vivir
by RenBellatrix
Summary: Una Rin con habilidades en la quiromancia y un Sesshomaru frio y calculador.
1. Chapter 1

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_Un mal inicio es un buen inicio _

Las ferias locales son de las más emocionantes cuando eres niño, para un pueblo olvidado por Dios, no sé podía pedir más. La oscuridad de la noche no se percibía por todas aquellas carpas que brillaban con sus focos de todos colores, como estrellas multicolores maravillaban a todos los niños que caminaban cerca de sus padres riendo y gritando de emoción.

El viento soplaba con calma y los arboles se mantenían en silencio, sin dar a luz su típico silbido de cada noche que expresaba la furia que sentía cuando uno era cortado para ser leña o parte de una nueva casa.

― Ves que fue una buena idea venir de viaje. Estás todos los días encerrado en esas cuatro paredes que dices ser tu oficina ―se quejó Kagome que caminaba al lado de su cuñado.

― Humm… ―Sesshomaru ignoro los comentarios de aquella mujer que le parecía ruidosa.

Kagome sintió aquel silencio incómodo. No importaba los años que pasaran o si Inuyasha ya no estuviera con ellos, simplemente Sesshomaru nunca la aceptaría como una más en su familia, aunque debía darle crédito por intentarlo, su cuñado se estaba esforzando por conocerla y cumplir aquella promesa que le había hecho a su hermano antes de morir.

"_Los cuidare como si fueran mi propia familia"_ esas fueron sus palabras cuando visito por última vez a su hermano en el hospital Duran, días después murió dejando a Kagome y Toyo en el planeta que ella consideraba una basura sin su amado, pero debía continuar por su hijo.

Nada de eso importaba ya.

― ¿Por qué no vino Kikyo? ―pregunto Kagome sabiendo la respuesta antes de que planearan el viaje.

― Detesta los sitios alejados de la ciudad ―respondió escuetamente.

― Lo verde le asusta. Es una pena, hay sitios muy divertidos por aquí ―defendió Kagome ya que sus raíces estaban echadas por esos pequeños pueblos, no era su pueblo el que visitaba ese día, pero sí que había nacido y crecido en uno― ¿No lo crees así Toyo? ― pregunto al niño que se agarraba de la mano de Sesshomaru y Kagome a la vez.

― No me interesa ―la agresividad del niño no había disminuido ni un milímetro desde que había fallecido su padre, cada vez que su madre trataba de crear un ambiente agradable él optaba por una posición a la defensiva―. Quiero volver al apartamento.

― ¿Sesshomaru, puedes darme un tiempo a solas con mi desatento hijo? ― Kagome se arrodillo ante el pequeño que apenas iba por los siete años, quería entenderlo, pero si los psicólogos no lo entendían como ella iba a poder.

Sesshomaru los miro con desgano. Entendía que había hecho una promesa, pero no podía ayudarlos, no entendía el mecanismo de todos esos comportamientos que según su cuñada los nombraba _sentimientos_.

Sesshomaru continuo con su caminar sin mirar ni por casualidad a aquella familia reducida que parecía aclamar una salvación, pero obviamente él no sería esa salvación, tenía sus propios demonios gobernando en su ser. Que su hermano perdonase su egoísmo, pero no podía esperar que el demonio se convirtiera en ángel y así pudiera ser más piadoso.

Leyó un cartel que decía "Quiromancia", la carpa daba un toque de misterio incluso desde afuera con sus luces opacas que muchas personas se quedaban mirando afuera de ella entre decidirse a entrar o no.

Poner sus inseguridades y derivas en una palma le parecía realmente estúpido, lo que hacían las personas para sentir que su vida iba por el camino correcto, que sabían lo que les deparaba en el futuro, o simplemente para conocerse a sí mismo del extraño ser que se sentían cuando despertaban una mañana sin mucho sentido y preguntándose el porqué de su existencia.

― Sesshomaru ¿verdad? ―escucho pronunciar de una voz suave y femenina, juvenil y a la vez entusiasta.

Él se sintió algo impresionado y hasta creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugado malas pasadas por burlarse de la fe de algunos, toda perspectiva se debía respetar.

― Sesshomaru ―volvió a llamar la voz suave― Sesshomaru aquí abajo ―escucho pronunciar otra vez, pero con la pequeña deferencia de que ahora también se escuchaba el chasquido de unos dedos.

Él miro abajo y vio a una mujer chaparrita que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Una minúscula sonrisa bastante arrogante se formó en sus labios al sentirse estúpido por empezar a creer en cosas que toda su vida se las había pasado ignorando.

― ¿Te conozco? ―fue lo que articulo después de ver intensamente a la mujer castaña, sus ojos dorados brillaron con más fuerza ante la respuesta de esta.

― No ―dijo Rin al sentirse observada y perforada por aquella mirada tan intensa, parecían navajas que cortaban aunque ella no sangrara ese instante.

Sesshomaru dejo de mirar hacia abajo ya que no había escuchado una respuesta válida para que continuará poniendo atención a un ser tan insignificante que ni podía llegarle hasta la cabeza. Claro que sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo aquella muchacha conocía su nombre, pero no iba a preguntárselo porque al final esa conversación no tendría nada de productivo en un futuro, después de todo se iría y no volvería a verla nunca más, una pieza más que no tenía valor en su juego de ajedrez llamado vida.

― En la placa que lleva en el pecho dice Sesshomaru Taisho ―argumento Rin entre tanto silencio―. Apuesto a que creías que era una adivina de quinta, pero me tomaste más en serio cuando pronuncie tu nombre ―dijo divertida ante las expectativas que estaría teniendo el hombre.

Aquella mujer le hablaba con tanta familiaridad que no pudo evitar volver a mirarla inclinando la cabeza.

― Yo practico quiromancia, pero no por ello se todo lo que pasara en el futuro… Mi nombre es…

― No me interesa ―aclaro Sesshomaru a la mujer que le parecía escandalosa, incluso más que Kagome.

Rin abrió un poco los ojos ante aquella frialdad, sintió que su estómago se comprimía. En su vida la había tratado así cuando su intención simplemente era otorgar felicidad a quien parecía perdido y caminaba por su carpa.

― Mi nombre es Rin y me gustaría leerte la mano bajo ningún costo ―sintió la necesidad de terminar aquella oración que él había parado abruptamente, quizás era muy testaruda y eso no estaba bien porque ya la habían reprendido más de una vez por ello.

No espero una respuesta ya que ese hombre era impaciente y sin miramientos agarro la mano derecha de ese hombre para ver aquellas líneas definidas en la palma, no podía ver con claridad, pero con la poca luz lunar observo algo que le parecía curioso.

La mano derecha se retiró de las de ella con rudeza. Ambos se miraron fijamente, uno con sorpresa y el otro con reprensión, nadie lo tocaba a menos que él quisiera, sí, él era muy huraño.

― No gracias ―continúo caminando para no escuchar que más tenía que decir esa mujer para retenerlo en un lugar tan absurdo.

― Cuida lo que te trajo, puede que no retorne contigo ―advirtió Rin entrando a su carpa para cambiar el letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado", se sentía aturdida y así no podía continuar con su trabajo.

La noche había sido un tormento para él, no se sentía nada relajado y la tensión que emanaba su cuñada respecto con su hijo ya lo estaba incomodando. Lo positivo de todo aquello es que no volverían a recorrer otra vez ese pueblo sin que pasaran años.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix… ¡Santo Cielo! Que bien se siente desaguar el corazón o las manos, estos días he estado tan enfrascada en el trabajo y estudio que sentía que me estaban robando la vitalidad. xD

Bueno, no estoy segura de la deriva de esta historia, pero será cortita porque la creatividad no va fluyendo como yo quiero.

Espero que les hay gustado. :P

_22/06/19 _


	2. Ni tan lejos ni tan cerca

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**Ni tan lejos ni tan cerca **_

Un brillante día para sentir pena por los demás ¿quién pensaría en los demás en tan maravilloso día?, pero las desgracias sucedían en días lluviosos o soleados, no se necesitaba que el clima coincidiera con sus emociones, simplemente se sentía derrotada y pisada por sus propios predicciones, como si la mala suerte le persiguiera a ella en vez del desquiciado para el que se los había predicho.

Los pies le dolían lo suficiente para sentarse bajo la copa de un árbol en la carretera y alzar el dedo pulgar a cualquier auto que quisiera llevarla a su próxima aventura y es que la vida es bastantemente maravillosa para deprimirse por los pesares del momento, para sentirse insatisfecha de todo lo que le sucedía, como si fuera ella la única afectada. A ese acontecimiento solo podría llamarlo _"desgracia"_, pero una desgracia que no solo la había alcanzado a ella, sino también a otros pueblerinos que se sentían más miserables que ella.

Rin en ningún momento pensó que aquellas luces que hacían tan hermosa la noche y traían consigo una hermosa sonrisa de todo aquel que las veía se convertirían en llamas ardientes, como si por ser admiradas constantemente se empezaran a ruborizar en flamas rojas que no podían ser paradas.

Los baldes de agua que le echaban encima no eran suficientes para apaciguar aquel rubor de flamas rojas; los primeros rayos de sol harían de compañía para la desdicha de muchos, que hermoso resultaba un amanecer cuando hay esperanzas, pero ese día se sentía vacío.

― ¡Ash! Ya te dije que no me equivoque de camino, esa fue la ruta ―alzo la voz para expresar su poca paciencia a Sesshomaru.

― Elegiste otra ruta para visitar otro pueblo ―argumento Sesshomaru sin mirar a Kagome y apretando el volante con algo de fuerza.

El tiempo era algo irremplazable para él y la vida demasiado corta para desperdiciarla en simplezas. Él tiempo para divertirse y festear ya habían pasado hace años, eso lo realizaba cuando era joven y estúpido, pero ahora tenía que lograr otros objetivos para lo cual no debía perder ni minutos.

― ¿Cuál es el problema con relajarte? Pasas tanto tiempo en esa oficina que podrías vivir ahí ―con el ceño fruncido Kagome observo como Sesshomaru clavaba las uñas en el volante.

La paciencia de ese hombre era pequeña al igual que su mundo cerrado al trabajo.

― Me relajaría más en mi oficina ―reputo Sesshomaru que sentía que estaban pasando a un nuevo nivel de odio con su cuñada, y el que creía que por fin iban por el camino correcto para entenderse.

― Necesito caminar ―determino Kagome con los brazos cruzados mientras Toyo miraba por la ventana ignorando a ambos.

― Haz lo que quieras ―orillo el auto en medio de la nada y mirando su reloj de mano.

Kagome salió del auto pero antes dio una mirada suplicante a Toyo para que la acompañara, el niño desvió la mirada para esquivarla y darle a entender que no tenía intenciones de caminar por el campo y solo quería volver lo más pronto al apartamento, al igual que solo Sesshomaru quería volver a la oficina.

Kagome se sintió herida, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima cerró la puerta del auto pausadamente para no volver a mirar atrás; Inuyasha la hubiera seguido, Inuyasha hubiera protestado, pero al final se hubieran abrazado.

Rin se quedó entre sorpresiva y asustada, no había escuchado nada, pero no tenía que ser muy lista para entender que ese matrimonio igual estaba teniendo días difíciles. Respiro con fuerza para expulsarlo en un suspiro grotesco, expulsaba todo aquello que la deprimía para luego sentirse afortunada, pues aunque su vida ahora se veía gris la de esa mujer que había pasado justo a su frente era más complicada.

Lo había perdido todo en el incendio, pero eso solo le afectaba a ella, sin embargo, aquella mujer de pelo negro no podía decir lo mismo. Los problemas que no se podían afrontar en un matrimonio seguro afectarían aquel pequeño ser que se había puesto los audífonos para ignorar a sus padres.

Escucho la puerta del automóvil abrirse y luego cerrarse.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto con tanta familiaridad que no tuvo más opción que alzar la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba.

¿Mundo chiquito? ¿Coincidencia o destino? Como podría nombrar aquello.

No tuvo que pensar mucho las cosas para dibujar una sonrisa, alzar la mano y mostrar su dedo pulgar en señal de que le llevara en su coche a donde sea que se dirigieran.

Sesshomaru entre cerro los ojos para mirarla con rareza, podía deducir el comportamiento de muchas personas con solo conocer pequeños rasgos de ellas, pero como podría describir a esa mujer… sencillamente rara.

― ¿Y? ―espero una respuesta.

Sesshomaru no olvidaba con facilidad rostros ni mucho menos de los valientes que le dirigían la palabra, era un hombre poco sociable.

― ¿Siempre eres tan gruñón? ―pregunto de repente mirando sin interés la hierba que adquiría un color más brillante por los últimos rayos del sol.

Sesshomaru volvió a entre cerrar los ojos y pensar una respuesta que no se oyera agresiva ya que si ella quería empezar hablar de cualidades él también quería preguntarle si tenía los pies en la tierra o vivía en la fantasía siempre.

― Mi carpa donde realizaba la quiromancia se quemó ―dijo después de sentir que los ojos dorados la estaban seguramente apuñalando y matando más de una vez.

― Que gran pérdida ―formulo Sesshomaru.

Rin alzo la cabeza violentamente para mirarlo con odio, sus ojos chocolate querían matarlo tanto como esos dorados querían hacerlo a ella, quería decirle más de mil cosas, pero no logro decir nada porque la mujer de cabello negro había vuelto y los observaba como nunca antes alguien la había mirado.

― ¿Haciendo amigos? ―pregunto de pronto a Sesshomaru.

Rin escucho las palabras y no puedo sentirse más culpable; seguramente su esposa estaría malinterpretando la situación y volverían a pelear.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―volvió a preguntar en visto de que Sesshomaru no se dignaba a responder.

― Yo yo yo ―tartamudeo Rin al sentirse nerviosa por la ferocidad o tranquilidad de la mujer.

― ¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lugar? ―ante aquella pregunta Sesshomaru miro con reproche a Kagome― Sube al auto si deseas, pero yo quiero la parte trasera.

Kagome seguía molesta con Sesshomaru, pero era su única familia y por más tosco que sea lo necesitaba porque no creía poder continuar con vida sin aquellos pequeños cuidados que le daba; tal vez, también necesitaba un psicólogo, igual que Toyo.

¿Coincidencia o destino? Termino por sentarse al lado del señor silencio, que no le dirigió otra vez la palabra más que para abrir la puerta del auto y decirle entra.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que el sol decidió ir a iluminar a otro lugar? No lo sabía, pero algo que la estaba desesperando era no poder dormir y sentir la sensación de ser observada a cada minuto que pasaba, sus mano se revolvía entre sus muslo en un tic de incomodidad. Sus ojos miraron de fugazmente a Sesshomaru y al notar que la mirada dorada había coincidido con la de ella, bajo la cabeza para esconder sus mejillas con su cabello castaño.

"_Me es mirando"_ pensó y apretó más su manos.

― Tienes ganas de ir al baño ―pregunto Sesshomaru indiferente ante el rubor de la muchacha.

― ¡No! ―Rin miro al hombre pensando cómo había llegado aquella conclusión ― ¿No deberías aparcar el coche para dormir?

― ¿Quieres o no quieres? ―dijo Sesshomaru pensando que ella estaba buscando una excusa para que detuviera el auto.

― Ya te dije que no ―se sonrojo otra vez por estar hablando de su supuesta vejiga llena.

― Dormí toda la mañana ―_"gracias a Kagome"_ suprimió aquellas palabras en su cabeza― así que ahora no tengo sueño, quiero llegar a nuestro destino dentro de un día más.

El camino se iba iluminando por donde pasaban logrando iluminar débilmente los campos de sembradíos de maíz, todo lo demás se encontraba oscuro y tenebroso para el gusto de ella. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el cielo despejado dejaba admirar las estrellas doradas como miles de ojos mirándola.

― Todo está muy tranquilo ¿verdad? ―trato de entablar una conversación para no sentirse incomoda, pero la respuesta nunca llego así que decidió empezar por otro lado― ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

Sesshomaru tampoco respondió aquella pregunta pero no pudo evitar orillar el coche para luego cerrar los ojos, no estaba dormido, pero necesita tiempo para pensar. La muchacha sentada a su lado le provocaba demasiada tranquilidad, su presencia era sana y positiva, algo que consideraba saludable para cualquiera.

Rin observo a Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, como su pecho se elevaba por la respiración inaudible. Ella también cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar todos aquellos sonidos que sucedían a su alrededor.

Los arboles silbaban, las ramas crujían, las plantaciones de maíz danzaban de un lado para el otro… su cuerpo se relajaba dejando caer su peso donde más le diera la gana.

Sesshomaru sintió el peso de una cabeza apoyada en su hombro, abrió los ojos para observar una leve sonrisa en los labios femeninos.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **Lucemg**, **RYHT**, **floresamaabc** y **Guest. **Les agradezco mucho el apoyo y también a los que están siguiendo y agregando a sus favoritos la historia.

**Lucemg: **Bueno, la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome se ve más cruda en este capítulo. A mí también me encanta que Rin sea enana. xD

**RYHT: **Espero de decepcionar.:D

**floresamaabc: **En cuanto entre en vacaciones prometo que veras la actualización de "Sin nombre" y por ahí también de "Crónicas".xD

**Guest: **Waaaaa… solo espero que no solo el inicio sea bueno. xD

_30/06/19 _


	3. Que la paz nos embriague

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**Que la paz nos embriague **_

Penúltima parada antes de que terminará el fortuito viaje. Aunque sin rumbo fijo en la mente ese no era un problema, ya se las había tenido que apañar con tan solo algunas monedas en el bolsillo, con poco oxígeno; el dinero era un indispensable requisito para la vida al igual que el oxígeno.

Rin miro por la ventana del automóvil, habían parado en una pequeña tienda de comida rápida que se ubicaba cerca de la carretera. Kagome no dejaba de mover las manos al recepcionista, como si explicara con sumo detalle algo obvio.

Las tripas rigieron como un león hambriento y sus mejillas pasaron a teñirse de un color rojizo porque eso seguro se podía escuchar hasta en el asiento trasero donde permanecían Sesshomaru y Toyo en silencio mirando en direcciones contrarias, pero el niño habían mirado por un momento en la misma dirección para ver la muchacha.

― ¡Keh! ―se quejó Toyo para inclinar y apoyar la cabeza en el asiento delantero, parecía aburrido― Mi mamá dice que las mentiras son de deshonestos.

Rin miro al niño de reojo, no se habían dirigido la palabra más que para el saludo en todo el viaje y cada vez le parecía más una mini versión del señor odioso, trabajo es mi vida, sarcástico, mis palabras valen oro, no dirijo la palabra a indigentes, no doy limosna, si lo quieres te lo ganas… Bueno estaba un poco resentida con él, no un poco sino bastante, para haber viajado pocos días con él ya lo veía como un enemigo de toda la vida.

― Yo digo que una mentira piadosa no es totalmente deshonesta ―manifestó Rin ofreciendo una sonrisa gentil al niño.

― El titulo correcto es vergüenza ―objetó Sesshomaru dirigiendo su mirada ambarina a la muchacha.

Rin entre cerro los ojos para mirarlo con ese peculiar brillo que había desarrollado solo para él, aquel odio que sentía pero no lo decía.

― Pensé que no escuchabas ―trato de decirlo de la manera más amable posible para que no pareciera una incitación a los insultos que ambos se tenían reservados.

― Escucho todo lo que dices, incluso el crujir de tus tripas ―respondió Sesshomaru regresando su mirada a lo que sea que capto su atención.

― Pero que atento ―murmuro casi con los labios cerrados para que no la escuchara, pero estaba claro que la había escuchado porque la miro por unos segundos para luego esquivarla como siempre lo hacía.

Las decisiones se toman con calma, al menos en su mundo y filosofía de Sesshomaru. Si un plan no se meditaba con calma era propenso a fallas, errores que él muy orgullosamente podía decir que no había cometido, su soberbia iba por los cielos; sin embargo, el tiempo estaba por caducar y eso lo impulsaba a actuar de una manera irracional, pero es que con aquella chica no había nada racional, nada que predecir.

― ¿Qué te pareció el viaje? ―se escuchó a través de la ventana― Un poco más de lo esperado pero en definitiva me encanto tu compañía ―argumento Kagome que no quería escuchar la opinión de Rin, quizás estaba siendo egoísta.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del automóvil para salir y ceder el espacio a su cuñada.

― ¿Por qué no cenamos a la intemperie? ―dijo Rin notando el agobio de Kagome.

Toyo era el más afectado de toda aquella situación, pues mirara por donde mirara, entendía porque Kagome había optado por ese viaje. Seguro quería rescatar lo poco que quedara de su matrimonio, pero con menudos resultados no había donde más pensar, se tendían que divorciar, les urgía hacerlo. Tenían temperamentos diferentes y no creía que existiera alguien en el mundo que pueda aguantar a Sesshomaru, él simplemente llevaba el término _"especial"_ a otro extremo jamás conocido.

Sesshomaru que tenía intenciones de entrar en el automóvil dejo de lado la manija para dedicar esa típica mirada de odio que le tenía dedicado solo a ella.

Kagome observo a Sesshomaru por la ventana, ella ya no podía decidir nada. Habían hecho un trato verbal en el cual si no regresaban en el tiempo estimado él tomaría toda decisión donde Kagome debía obedecer, pero en ese acuerdo nunca se mencionó a Rin, que se suponía que no debía existir.

― Salgan del auto ―arguyo Sesshomaru con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Pero aquí? ―comento Rin que señalaba la pequeña tienda de comestibles rápidos― Para eso comíamos adentro.

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja y sin mucho preámbulo ingreso al automóvil para arrancar.

Kagome trato de contener la risa porque Sesshomaru de alguna manera terminaba obedeciendo a Rin. Si lo que buscaba era acostarse con ella, le estaba invirtiendo mucho tiempo y él era violento, veloz cuando estaba seguro de que quería algo, sin embargo, esta vez iba lento.

Ningún adulto se atrevería a abrir la boca entre tanta energía negativa, pero eso no aplicaba para Toyo que todavía era un niño inocente insistiendo a Rin a cada momento para que le dijera su destino con sus palmas extendidas.

― Ya te dije que las líneas pueden cambiar según tus emociones, lo que te diga ahora no será cien por ciento seguro ―advirtió Rin―. Además ya te las leí ayer y no veo ni una línea nueva hoy.

Kagome oculto su manos entre sus piernas porque cada vez que hablaban de la quirología sentía la mirada intensa de Rin, como si ella anhelara leer sus manos bajo cualquier costo, sin embargo eso no pasaba con Sesshomaru a quien ni le miraba la mano.

― ¿Ya le leíste la mano a Sesshomaru? ―pregunto Kagome tratando de distraer la mirada color chocolate.

Rin recordó el trato de él a ella cuando le hablo de la práctica de la quiromancia.

― Seria todo un honor ―ironizo Rin que le dirigió una mirada fugaz al hombre que evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a participar en sus prácticas.

― ¡Ohh! ―dijo Kagome emocionada ante la posible predicción.

― Y aun no se cumple ―hablo Sesshomaru al recordar lo poco que había predicho Rin para él. _"Cuida lo que te trajo, puede que no retorne contigo" _aquellas palabras habían rondado por su cabeza vagamente porque aunque no lo dijera apreciaba a su cuñada y Toyo, Toyo era la viva imagen de su hermano. Esas palabras solo le hacían pensar en un accidente a su familia.

Rin canturreo con indiferencia a su comentario y es que para ella el destino podía ser inmediato como no, pero a fin de cuentas siempre el destino alcanzaba a quien no era capaz de procesar intensos sucesos que transcurrían alrededor de su vida.

Sesshomaru era seco, frio y nada parecía cambiar en él, el ayer y hoy con él parecían el mismo día.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago por el cual nadaban unos cuantos patos y el sol se mostraba solo por la mitad ya que estaba en proceso de esconderse, el lago parecía el mismo reflejo que el cielo con sus matices naranja y rosado, como si no hubiera fin a no ser porque al frente se vislumbraba montañas oscuras.

Todos salieron inmediatamente del auto para observar aquel atardecer y de manera sistemática Kagome repartió la susodicha cena por la cual había estado peleando con el recepcionista porque se había negado realizarle una hamburguesa especial que no llevara aderezos ni papas, pero el recepcionista le menciono que eso ya no era una hamburguesa y que en su negocio solo se servían hamburguesas.

― ¿No te parece hermoso? ―pregunto a su hijo para luego empujar el cuerpo más al suyo y así permanecer más unidos.

― Dices eso de todos los atardeceres ―objetó el pequeño que hablaba con la boca llena porque ya había dado su primera mordida― mamá ―complemento sonrojándose.

Rin sonrió con libertad al observar que el pequeño ya no rechazaba a su madre y apoyaba su cabeza en ella. Rin miro fugazmente también a Sesshomaru porque se sentía observada y así era él la estaba observando sin una partícula de descaro, sus ojos ámbar hacían que se sonrojara levemente porque se sentía incluida en aquella familia, aunque fuera solo de tres, sentía que era parte de ella que debía ser parte de ella.

― ¿Vas a leerme la mano? ―dijo Sesshomaru al ya no ver ni un solo matiz naranja y rosa en el lago ya que estos ahora solo podían ser observados en el cielo.

― ¿Vas a creerme? ―respondió con una pregunta a la cual Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

No entendía en que momento sea habían sentado en el pasto húmedo y el tiempo había dejado de importarle, ya iba con dos días de retraso, pero la paz que sentía ese momento no quería malograrla con sus comentarios. Kagome y Toyo se habían echado juntos encima de una manta para ver las estrellas que eran más visibles en el campo que en la ciudad; por otro lado, él se encontraba con una Rin que tocaba sus palmas con suma atención mientras agarraba la linterna, que era la única luz del lugar además de los pequeños puntitos que se notaban al frente, seguramente por las casas de los habitantes.

― ¡Vaya! Tienes mucha fuerza y vitalidad ―Rin dijo al admirar la línea de la vida que se encontraba entre el dedo índice y pulgar―, pero a pesar de lo gruesa y marcada que está se te entre corta, debió pasar o pasará algo que altere tus sentidos y no puedas asimilar. Estarás bien. ―aseguro Rin al sentir que era otra vez ignorada.

Le gustaba ver aquellos ojos dorados que parecían abstraerse en sus pensamientos, esos pensamientos lo llevaban a profundidades que ni el mar podría alcanzar.

Sintió el impulso de querer inclinar su cabeza en el hombro de él, pero no podía, no debía, estaba casado y aunque no se llevara con su esposa eso no le daba derecho de aprovecharse de la situación. Qué pensaría Kagome si la descubriera otra vez en el hombro de su esposo; la primera vez se lo tomó de buena manera, pero esta vez no había como justificar ese acto, además, porque sentía nervios de solo pensar en ello.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada a donde la Rin tenía los ojos fijos, abrió los ojos un poco al sentirse sorprendido, pues ella estaba teniendo una batalla interna para apoyar… ¿su cabeza en su hombro?

― No estoy casado ―aclaro Sesshomaru, pero se sintió expuesto al revelar algo que no tenía planeado decirle.

― ¿Kagome? ―Rin pregunto automáticamente, ansiosa de que le explicara.

― Mí cuñada ―no estaba dispuesto a responder más pero tampoco a no recibir nada por haber revelado tal información. La mano de Sesshomaru sujeto la cabeza de Rin para apoyarla a su hombro.

Rin sintió palpitar su corazón con fuerza tanto que sentía que zumbaba entre sus oídos. Quiso poner una mano sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru para saber si él se sentía igual, que parecía raro con lo mucho que se odiaban mas sin embargo su corazón aleteaba como pájaro que aprendía a volar.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose un poco tarde con un nuevo capítulo. xD

Muchas gracias por comentar **floresamaabc** y **ValeriMeilin. **Sus palabras motivan a mis dedos a teclear jajajajaja xD (lo digo en plan broma y sin ganas de ofender).

**floresamaabc: **Si, Rin es muy contrario a Sesshomaru pero veremos qué pasa ahora que están a un pizca de despedirse Uajajajaja xD

**ValeriMeilin:** Tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana, pero como veras los capítulos no serán largos.

_08/07/19 _


	4. ¿Qué piensas?

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**¿Qué piensas? **_

Un árbol, dos, tres, cuatro. Si podía contarlos es que cada vez iban más escasos por el camino, por la carretera pavimentada que dejaba con más persistencia observar las brillantes luces naranjadas en los minúsculos postes de luz, esas luces que iluminaban la mirada de ambas personas, uno con ojos marrones igual que la tierra y otro dorados como el bendito oro por el cual muchos morían.

No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que escucharon los primeros ronquidos de Toyo que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre totalmente rendida por el viaje. Las miradas que se dirigían ocasionalmente eran palabras no dichas pero podrían encontrar el significado que quisieran.

No insistió en preguntar nada cuando la mano varonil, más grandes que las suyas, obligó a su cabeza a apoyarse en el hombro rígido; sin embargo, ahora sentía un vacío existencial. No se habían dirigido la palabra más que para preguntar a los que iban atrás si se sentían cómodos. ¿Quizás ellos dos deberían hacerse la misma pregunta? Mirarse a la cara y decirse el uno y el otro si se sentían cómodos… ¿Pero aquello le ayudaría a matar su curiosidad? Se sentía tranquila con admitir que Sesshomaru era un hombre bien parecido y soltero, no admitiría nada más. Entonces ¿por qué sus manos se revolvían con inquietud? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué le podía dar? ¿Qué se podían dar?

El automóvil fue perdiendo velocidad en un lugar que al parecer no estaba cerca de la carretera, se habían salido del camino quien sabe por cuantos metros y se estacionaba en la plena oscuridad. Los ojos marrones miraron a los dorados para demostrar su atisbo de dudas que él en menos de un minuto despejó.

— Quiero fumar —informó agarrando una cajetilla vieja y arrugada color blanco que daba a entender el tiempo que habían permanecido guardas— ¿Quieres? —le pregunto al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto.

Se sentía extraña y un pequeño escozor le invadía los ojos. ¿Esas serían las últimas palabras que se dirían? ¿Esa sería la última acción que compartirían? No entendía la raíz de su sensibilidad ni sus ganas de llorar. Había viajado más que cualquiera a su edad, con o sin dinero; había dormido muchas noches sin nada que llevarse al estómago más que sus grandiosos sueños; había escuchado las historias de los vagabundos, sucesos tristes y otros horribles, llegando a comprender que su vida es valiosa; había compartido sus predicciones con personas más millonarias que el de ojos dorados y con personas más humildes que el de ojos dorados; había enfrentado el peligro tantas veces que sentirse indefensa era tan raro como sus emociones inquietas; había recorrido tantas veces el país que le gustaría presumir que ya había visto todo el mundo.

Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, nada le llamo la atención como el hombre que se apoyaba en el árbol más cercano al auto. En la tranquila oscuridad solo resaltaba el naranja fuego del pitillo ya consumiéndose.

Sesshomaru observó el vehículo sin nada de discreción, esperaba que ella se acercara. El orgullo siempre era una espada de doble filo para él, lo ayudaba a ser fuerte y a la vez débil; fuerte se alzaba cuando sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta respecto a su trabajo; débil cuando cansaba a la gente con su genio nada grato a los demás.

La puerta del automóvil emitió un sonido cuando se abrió y otro cuando se cerró. Caminaba hacia él con lentitud y el viento arremolinaba su cabello liso y largo color castaño. Sesshomaru la observo con agudeza, deseando que el lenguaje corporal le enseñara las intenciones de la dama, pero como siempre ella seguiría siendo un misterio.

— ¿Te gusta fumar? —preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Solo cuando pienso demasiado un asunto —le ofreció un cigarrillo que ella acepto.

Todo erguido en el árbol se veía aún más alto que cuando le cogió las manos de manera desprevenida para predecir su futuro.

Rin dirigió el pitillo a sus labios y antes de que le pidiera el encendedor con la mano él ya se había inclinado para mirar de cerca su rostro y el dedo anular abrió el encendedor para que saliera una pequeña llamita que iluminó la cara de ambos.

La mirada dorada a través del fuego hacia que sus ojos picaran aún más que en el auto.

— ¿Tienes alguien esperándote? —recito sin remilgos y con ojos cerrados, no quería conocer sus sentimientos a través de los ojos de él, le asustaba conocer la raíz de su inquietud.

— Tal vez —contesto sin apartar la mirada de ella. Si abría los ojos ella ¿qué conocería él? ¿qué le enseñaría ella? Algo en su interior le gritaba que si ella estaba ahí era para enseñarle algo que se encontraba oculto en los fosos marrones.

Rin abrió los ojos ante la respuesta, lo miró con ojos acusadores de quien dice las cosas con rodeos. No le gustaban los rodeos y vueltas, la vida era demasiado corta para andar en juegos de tira y afloja.

— ¿Tienes alguien esperándote? —esta vez pregunto Sesshomaru con una lentitud que daba entender que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

— No —respondió Rin para demostrar cómo debían ser las respuestas.

— ¿Sin familia? —indago con la misma tranquilidad mientras dejaba salir humo por su nariz.

― No se puede obligar a la gente a que te conserve —dijo molesta. Recordó violentamente como su familia la había abandonado frente a la puerta del orfanato, como le había dicho que esperase sentada hasta que regresara.

Sesshomaru esbozo una ligera sonrisa, crueldad pura, en opinión de ella. Se estaba burlando de sus respuestas, de ella, y si antes sentía inquietud ahora solo sentía ira.

Algo mágico le parecía la forma en la que apretaba los labios, estaba ahogándose en cólera y al parecer esta vez no lo amenazaría como una predicción. _"Cuida lo que te trajo, puede que no retorne contigo"_ ¿Quién no iba a retornar con él? Le parecía patético volver a preguntarse una y otra vez quien ya no estaría a su lado. Miraba a Kagome como alguien a punto de morirse, una persona fiera por fuera pero por dentro destrozada, una marioneta viviente que solo bailaba para su hijo.

— ¿Hay algo que tú quieras conservar? —Necesitaba saber.

Rin no entendió la pregunta así que limito a mirar las palmas de sus manos como si allí encontrara la respuesta.

— Ya casi amanece —miro el cielo cada vez más claro y se froto los hombros al darse cuenta que sentía frio—. ¿Cuánto resta para la última parada?

— Unas horas hasta llegar a la ciudad y otras pocas para llegar al apartamento —la vio estremecerse por el frio al cual él ya estaba acostumbrado—. Te invito un café —froto los hombros y los brazos de la muchacha, él también iba desnudo de los brazos, pero no le importaba.

La calidez de las palmas grandes rozar con sus hombros hizo que cerrara otra vez los ojos, disfrutaba de sus pequeños y acertados toques.

— ¿Lugar? —quiso saber, para no llenarse la cabeza de ilusiones. Él era capaz de preparar café incluso en el vehículo y con ello ya la abría invitado.

— En mi apartamento —le dijo para luego empujarla, quería que caminara hacia el auto.

Las palabras no expresaban algún tipo de necesidad, ansia o inquietud, se mantenía ajeno de lo que sea que pasase por su cabeza. No negaría que se sentía sorprendida, no esperaba que le permitiese acompañarlos hasta un lugar tan personal como su hogar. No le sorprendería que nada más llegar a la ciudad tuvieran que tomar rumbos diferentes, después de todo sería lo más correcto, ya había disfruta de su compañía y generosidad.

La mañana llego aclarar todo a su alrededor, pero la neblina aun rondaba y dejaba intuir que sería una mañana fría con escaso sol, un clima muy común en las ciudades con edificios tan inmensos como gigantes monstruosos.

Kagome se desperezo estirando las manos hasta chocar con el techo de automóvil, lo mismo hacia Toyo, se parecían mucho incluso al despertar.

— Que frio hace hoy —se acurruco con la manta que se había resbalado en algún momento de la noche—. Dentro de nada llegaremos a la ciudad así que ¿qué podemos desayunar?

— Comeremos algo dentro del vehículo —ordeno Sesshomaru que no había dormido nada pero actuaba como si nada.

Kagome lo observo con inquietud y de repente paso la mano sobre la frente de Sesshomaru, también puso una mano sobre su frente.

Toyo los miraba con preocupación.

— ¡Vaya! Te acordaste que de eres humano y necesitas comer —los cuidados que recibía de él eran necesarios igual que los de ella a él. Sesshomaru olvidaba cosas básicas cuando se encontraba concentrado, lo que pasaba muy seguido.

— No fastidies —advirtió él con un gruñido propio de un brabucón.

No era un hombre dulce, se parecía más a un limón ácido con apariencia verde saludable. A simple vista te entraba ganas de querer morderlo para luego descubrir que es fácil llorar por su amargura, es fácil que su amargura invada tu boca y también realices comentarios ácidos como los de él; un claro ejemplo era Kagome.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. :D

Muchas gracias por comentar **floresamaabc** y **rakelluvre. **Sé que me demore mucho en actualizar, pero les prometo que habrá actualización este fin de semana y también agitare lo dedos para que salga en próximo capítulo de **Sin Nombre**.

**floresamaabc: **Sesshomaru, Kagome y Toyo van de regreso a la vida establecida que ya tienen, ellos solo hicieron un viaje para despejar la cabeza, Rin no tiene donde volver ni a donde ir, lo poco que tenía lo perdió en el incendio.

**rakelluvre: **Esa es la intención jajajajaja xD

_08/09/19 _


	5. ¿Qué ves?

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**¿Qué ves?**_

Las bocinas no dejaban de sonar, las personas varadas en el trafico demostraban su molestia por los dos individuos ebrios que se agarraban a puñete limpio, al parecer para ellos aún era el fin de semana hago lo que me da la gana. Al menos el de ellos era totalmente libertino porque el suyo había sido un infierno.

Para ser lunes las calles se encontraban muy ajetreadas, parecían hormigas caminando de un lugar a otro con velocidad, dentro de poco esa también sería su realidad. Los quince días de vacación que había pedido se iban terminando, pronto estaría otra vez en su zona de confort, lejos de las silenciosas lágrimas de Kagome y los gritos de Toyo para llamar la atención.

Se revolvió en el asiento incómodo y con la mira fija hacia adelante. Nada había mejorado, pero tenía esperanzas de que mejore.

_Inuyasha —_se dijo en sus pensamientos_—_, _¿Cómo los aguantabas? Tú sabes que detesto a los niños y las mujeres no me soportan —_miro de reojo a Kagome para luego dirigir aquella mirada descarada a Rin, aquella mirada que no disimulaba sus pensamientos por ella—. _Ahora tengo de ambos sin pedirlo y cumpliendo promesas que ni quería prometer _—Volvió a dirigir sus ojos dorados en Rin_. _

Rin le dedico una mirada inocente y ruborizada, como si fuera el primer hombre que la habría visto que aquella manera, algo muy raro a su parecer porque era una chica realmente agraciada.

Es probable que la situación saliera de control pero tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, si es que Rin no se las leía antes de que empezara, y si se negaba plantearía una contraoferta hasta que aceptará; no estaba dispuesto a perder un negocio tan imprescindible con una persona de energía tan positiva.

— Va más erizado que un perro de pelea —comento Kagome muy cerca del oído de Rin.

Rin sonrió, pero trato de ocultar su sonrisa con una mano, una mano muy blanca y delgada.

Sesshomaru no comprendía a Kagome y ahora tampoco a Rin, aunque era probable que nunca las entendiera. Hace unas horas su cuñada tenía una actitud depresiva y acida, pero hora era el turno de Rin, su sonrisa se había apagado cuando ingresaron a la ciudad.

_¿Qué esperaban de él?_

— Pero aún no lo has visto en sus peores momentos —continúo Kagome—. ¿Verdad Toyo?

Toyo se acomodó los audífonos y miro indiferente a la tienda que vendía helados de diferentes sabores. El niño se empeñaba en no tratar con su madre, como si eso evitara que se quedaran solos cuando regresara al trabajo, como si eso evitara su visita diaria al psicólogo.

— Quizás Toyo tiene antojos de un helado —argumento Rin que parecía volver a la calidez de siempre.

La vio revolverse intranquila en el automóvil, como si buscara algo. Herrados no eran sus pensamientos pues encontró entre el revoltijo de mantas un pequeño bolso que llevaba desde que comenzó el viaje y saco un billete todo arrugado.

Ya presentía su siguiente acción y sin siquiera preguntarle abrió la puerta del auto para comprar dos helados.

— ¿Estas molesto? —pregunto Kagome que en ocasiones no dejaba de hablar y hablar, tenía un terrible miedo al silencio.

"_No fastidies"_ podría haberle dicho, como la última vez, pero ya vio el efecto de esa palabra en ella y opto por no volver a usarla.

— No, solo tenso —contesto y no le hizo nada de gracia que lo abrazara desde el asiento de atrás, sintió como las lágrimas humedecían su camisa blanca. Aquello lo tenso más y trato de desenredar las manos que se aferraban a su cuello, pero solo consiguió que escondiera su rostro en su cuello.

Era obvio que no quería que Toyo la viera en ese estado, aunque en su opinión si debería hacerlo, así se enfrentaría al daño que le hacía a su madre con su indiferencia; sin embargo, no era quien para sugerir eso, él también era distante con Kagome, pero por lo menos se dejaba abrazar con más docilidad que Toyo.

— Tranquila —le dijo a modo de consuelo y sin meditar instaló el seguro a la puerta para que Rin no entrara—. Límpiate —ofreció su pañuelo que con Kagome encima había aprendido a usarlo sin falta.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y luego sonó la nariz en el, quería fingir que estaba enferma. Ya nada de eso importaba ahora, Rin se había dado de cuenta que ella sufría mucho en silencio, si el silencio lo incluía a él ya nada podía hacer.

Rin trato de abrir la puerta con más insistencia, comprendía que quería consolar a Kagome y quizás regañar a Toyo, pero lo que no sabía era lo sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser Kagome con su hijo.

— ¿Ya? —quiso saber Sesshomaru si se encontraba tranquila y en condiciones de hablar sin que le temblara la voz. Su cuñada asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco fue aflojando sus brazos de él.

Quito el seguro para que Rin entrara como un relámpago, cargada de rabia, rabia dirigida a él. Ya conocía ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos, le estaba culpando por lo cruel que era.

— Quiero el de menta —demando cuando vio los helados en la mano de Rin, ella le miro con más rabia pero no le reclamo nada.

— Compre dos helado así que vamos a compartir —dijo ofreciendo un helado sabor cereza a Toyo—. Estoy seguro que tu madre también quera probarlo.

Avanzaron un poco, pero seguían atrapados entre la confusión de la gente.

— Sesshomaru —su atención no se apartó de los coches que tenía al frente—, Sesshomaru se derrite — le advirtió Rin que ya se había comido más de la mitad.

No quería un helado, quería que las calles se despejaran y de milagro llegar a casa para poder recostarse en su cama con las cortinas y persianas bien cerradas así no filtraría ni un poco de luz, necesitaba dormir y no le ayudaba en nada sentirse observado por Rin.

— Termínatelo —las conversaciones con ella eran absurdas, ya no se sentía tan poderoso como al principio porque ese día todos se empeñaban en amargarse en silencio, hasta le parecía ver un Toyo más deprimente que cuando salieron de viaje.

— Tal vez deberíamos cancelar ese café —habló tan bajito que Kagome ni le prestó atención—. Tal vez… —continuo Rin.

— Eres una mujer sin palabra —espeto Sesshomaru sin un poco de delicadeza, tanto que seguro la escucho Kagome, quien le dedico una mirada indiferente y vacía.

_Maldita sea_ —se reprochó a sí mismo—. _¿Por qué siempre me miran con reproche o tristeza? ¿Tan penosa es mi vida? _

— No quiero molestar —le dijo Rin mirando en sentido contrario a él, lo que sea por esquivarlo, algo que empezaba a irritarlo.

_Maldita sea_ —volvió a reprimir otro pensamiento para él—. _¿Quién le dijo que era una molestia?_

— Otra —se limitó a decir para no recurrir a su diccionario del sarcasmo, pero a juzgar por el silencio no le entendió así que hablo claro— Otra razón Rin, se más ingeniosa —_ ¿Por qué tenía que rogar por una taza de café? _Miro a Kagome de reojo y trato de relajarse a pesar de que sus manos apretaban con fuerza el volante.

Sus palabras no parecían molestar a Rin, no apretaba los labios para demostrar cólera o algo parecido. El brillo en los ojos marrones parecían retadores, bañados en dureza, como si planeara algo o estuviera pensando algo con mucho detenimiento.

Entre algunos giros para ir entre derecha e izquierda llegaron al apartamento en un edificio no muy alto y una zona no muy comercial, un cementerio se alzaba a unas cuadras de distancia y daba al lugar un toque lúgubre, como si en toda la zona habitaran fantasmas silenciosos. Subieron las maletas de viaje desganados y cansados, todo el viaje tormentoso fue más llevadero que trabarse por horas en tráfico. Toyo arrastraba los pies para demostrar sus ganas de dormir; Kagome no prestaba atención ni a lo que llevaba en manos, quería agarrar a Toyo de la mano para dirigirlo a su habitación, pero era un hecho que le rechazaría; Rin caminaba detrás de Kagome con maletas en brazos, no podía correr adelante ni atrás porque Sesshomaru se había empeñado en ir el ultimo.

El apartamento no era gigantesco, pero había suficiente espacio para tres personas o más. Las paredes blancas y los decorados color azul le daban un toque de elegancia y vida seca a toda la instancia. El polvo parecía ser un pecado capital allí y como si se tratase de un santuario de purificación una muchacha limpiaba con énfasis el suelo de cerámica.

— Hola Kagome, hola pequeño Toyo —saludo a los dos primero en entrar—. Buen día Sesshomaru. Les espere con una esplendorosa cena hace tres días —dijo Kikyo que se daba unas palmaditas en los muslos para quitarse el polvo.

Sesshomaru observo a Kikyo y empujo suavemente a Rin para que ingresara al apartamento, se esforzaba por no expresar su cansancio cuando lo único que deseaba era dormir, como todos los recién llegados. No presto mucha atención a lo que decían Kagome y Kikyo, Toyo era buen reflejo de él porque sin mucho que decir se había ido a su habitación. Cuando las dos mujeres le miraron más de la cuenta dio por entendido que esperaban una respuesta respecto a la muchacha que se mantenía callada a su lado.

— Rin se quedara para tomar un café —aclaro Sesshomaru.

— Entonces voy a preparar un poco de café —dijo ágilmente Kikyo.

— Lo haré yo —aquella situación se iba tornado rara porque Rin parecía no respirar y solo miraba el piso de cerámica. Agarro la muñeca de Rin y tiro de ella para que caminara a su ritmo, le siguió dócil hasta la puerta blanca que era su habitación—. Estoy cansado —le aclaro para relajar el cuerpo tenso de ella— y tú igual. Vamos a dormir un poco y hablaremos cuando despertemos.

No caviló mucho en sus acciones, tampoco presto atención a la opinión de Rin, pero lo que sí hizo fue tenderle un camisa blanca para que se cambiara de ropa, también hizo lo mismo. Se recostaron en la cama y se cubrieron con las sábanas.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. :D

Muuuuchaaaaas GRACIAS por comentar **floresamaabc****, Mia Montes**** , ****Mia Liebheart****, Mortalsilence **y **rakelluvre. **Muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo que me brindan todas y todos en Facebook.

**floresamaabc: **Estoy que me muerdo las uñas, como abandone Sin nombre como un año… no sé qué tal vaya lo que ya tengo preparado. Espero que te guste .

**Mia Montes****: **Me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste como es la perspectiva de Sesshomaru.

**Mia Liebheart****: **¡Santo cielo! Me alegro un montón leer tus reviews y ya ves que Kikyo ya está con nosotros otra vez. xD

**Mortalsilence: **Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no decepcionar.

**rakelluvre: **Waaaa… Muchas gracias .

_14/09/19 _


	6. ¿Qué sientes?

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**¿Qué sientes?**_

La mesa blanca con una forma redonda y cubierta por mantel azul claro le recordaba que había vuelto a su pesadilla, a las noches en las que se sentaba sola mirando ese mantel azul claro con las manos sobre la cabeza, tratando de recordar porque estaba allí y que debía hacer por su bien y el de su hijo.

No prestaba atención a los diálogos de Kikyo que le hablaba mientras cocinaba, ya debería estar acostumbrada a que la ignoraran pero aun así insistía en hablar con ella. Cada palabra que decía Kikyo siempre tenía una entonación en forma de pregunta y Kagome que callaba solo continuaba escuchando pregunta tras pregunta.

― Kagome ―le hablo con dulzura― Kagome ―insistió Kikyo.

― Qué ―respondió sin mucho ánimo ante tanta persistencia.

― Te preguntaba si Sesshomaru fue más amigable.

Kagome movió la cabeza en una negativa y trato de animarse a sí misma bebiendo un poco de café frío dispuesta en la taza blanca.

― Bueno, ya, era mucho pedir a él―reflexiono Kikyo―. ¿Quién es la chica?

Kagome le miro un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, había olvidado que Rin les acompaño en todo el viaje. Estaba segura que apenas era una chiquilla que se había fugado de casa, pero era más feliz que todos los que habitaban en el departamento.

― No es amigable contigo, pero si convierte nuestro hogar en un putero ―dispuso de dos platos en la mesa, ya intuía que nadie más vendría a cenar―. Cada día va de mal en peor.

― Como cuñado es terrible, pero como papá aun peor ―comió a la fuerza Kagome.

Las dos se miraron y apartaron la vista, como si tuvieran cierta complicidad. Entendían que antes del fallecimiento de Inuyasha era aún más desagradable, cuando se mudaron al apartamento no les dirigía la palabras más de lo necesario y rara vez cenaba con ellos, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación al igual que Toyo.

Sesshomaru trataba cumplir su promesa de cuidarlos como si fueran su propia familia, pero aquello lo orillaba a adquirir hábitos nunca practicados por él.

…

La habitación aún estaba iluminada incluso con las cortinas y persianas cerradas, el blanco de las paredes no se ofuscaba con nada. Las sábanas azules le cubrían la cabeza porque no quería ver donde había terminado.

Ya había dormido con desconocidos antes, los había conocido tan pocos días como a él; sin embargo, lo sentía diferente, muy diferente. Alguna que otra persona le habría dicho que no tenían más catres y debían compartir; otros avergonzados le explicarían que si quería podía dormir en la cama no importaba porque el otro en el piso, pero ella no lo permitiría, le daba igual dormir con extraños; otros habrían tratado de sobrepasarse con ella solo porque estaban acostados en la misma cama. Sesshomaru no había dicho nada, absolutamente nada. A él le bastaba con jalarle de aquí para allá sin decirle nada y ella tenía que dar por supuesto que sus intenciones siempre serian bien intencionadas, ese pensamiento sobrepasaba la línea de la estupidez, debió negarse y de ser necesario golpearlo para huir de ahí.

Tembló una vez más al imaginar que le sucedería si cerraba los ojos y se dormía con él en la misma cama, nada le aseguraba que estaba dormido ese hombre y le asustaba imaginar que no dormía, igual que ella.

No se podía considerar un acto de sentimentalismo, como le hubiera gustado pensar, pero tampoco un acto desinteresado. Estaba muy segura que él había averiguado de alguna forma que ella tenía ganas de escapar y se lo impidió hasta en el último momento, incluso cuando estaba en la puerta y preguntaron por su presencia trato de retroceder y a pesar de ello al sentir la mano de él sobre la suya se quedó inmóvil, esperando que sucediera algo.

Que confundida se había sentido porque no esperaba ver a otra mujer más en la vida de él, no obstante, ahí estaba. No podía explicarse si lo que había sentido era impacto, decepción o tristeza.

_¿Dónde me he metido?_

No dejaba de reprocharse que en todo ese tiempo no había preguntado ni por casualidad ¿Dónde estaba el padre de Toyo? ¿Cuál es tu oficio? ¿Si no estás casado, tienes novia? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Quién?

Se acurruco en la cama y apretó las sábanas con más energía.

Nada importaba si lo único que hacía era escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir la inquietud de sus piernas. No estaban muy alejados, como mínimo les separaba veinte centímetros de distancia y aun así sentía que apegarse más a la pared no reduciría ese sentimiento de inquietud en sus piernas.

Estaba muy segura que iba horas despierta e inquieta, había escuchado automóviles pasar y perros ladrar, hasta olio el delicioso aroma de carne fritarse... Claro que no imagino que sus pensamientos la tendrían enredada toda la noche.

― Respira Rin. Ya no soy un lobo feroz ―comento Sesshomaru mirando la hora mecánicamente―. Puedes ver en mí un perro dócil.

Sesshomaru era más parecido a un androide que un humano, solo necesitaba echarse aceite para estar como nuevo, lo que le recordaba que dormir era como el aceite para él, muy humano después de todo. Y si era un chiste lo que le decía suponía que debía relajarse, no era un hombre muy gracioso y por ello decidió enfrentarlo cara a cara.

― ¿Po- po- por qué me llevaste a la cama? —pregunto nerviosa y ruboriza, al darse vuelta y encontrarlo mirándola firmemente.

_Menuda metida de pata._

No pretendía expresar sus nervios, pero aquello se había escuchado como una niña inocente canturreando por su primer amor.

Se escuchó la risa de Sesshomaru. Se estaba riendo de… de… ¿Lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser? No parecía una risa arrogante, al contrario, se estaba riendo de sus mofletes colorados al preguntar.

— ¿Y? —trato de preguntar con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, con sus coloretes y sus gestos esforzándose para adquirir seriedad.

Sesshomaru le gesticulo lo que parecía un bosquejo de una sonrisa, no se le había pasado el chistecito que a ella no le hacía nada de gracia.

― Un café ―respondió regresando a su semblante cetrino―. Hay cosas que quiero proponerte.

Cuando ella se desesperaba él entraba en tranquilidad y cuando él se desesperaba ella entraba en tranquilidad ¿podrían compartir algún día una misma emoción ambos?

Rin se levantó de la cama y busco con la mirada su ropa, no podía pasearse por el apartamento con la camisa blanca de él, Kagome pensaría muchas cosas sobre ambos si es que aún no era tarde para aclarar las cosas.

La mesa estaba deshabitada, increíblemente limpia y con un florero vacío en medio de ella. Las tres tazas secando a un lado del fregadero daba a entender que el resto de esa familia ya había desayunado.

Sesshomaru calentaba un poco de agua en silencio, se daba un tiempo increíble para cada cosa. Las mangas de su camisa iban remangadas lo suficiente para no mancharse, parecía tan pulcro incluso a la hora de preparar café. Dispuso de dos tazas en la mesa para luego sentarse donde le correspondía, sorbió el primer trago degustando tanto del aroma como el sabor.

― ¿Hay algo que quieras conservar? ―pregunto Sesshomaru después de inspeccionar con la mirada un rato a Rin.

Rin no entendió la pregunta, como la última vez que le había preguntado.

― No entiendo ―fue igual de transparente que él.

― ¿Tienes sueños, aspiraciones, objetivos que quieras lograr? ―dejo la taza en la mesa.

― Quiero hacer feliz a la gente ―respondió con la cabeza baja, sabía que aquello era muy infantil pero para eso vivía.

Sesshomaru percibió la vergüenza de Rin, un sueño muy infantil, no lo negaba. Un objetivo muy inocente e incoherente. No sé podía hacer feliz a todos, todos quieren algo diferente y todos quieren más de lo que tienen, pero ese sueño era un regalo para él.

― ¿Segura? ―quería conocer la firmeza de Rin, no quería una niña que decía ser adulta, para eso tenía a Kagome.

― Sé que no puedo hacer feliz a todos, pero ayudare a quien se cruce en mi camino ―le miro como si sus ojos pudiera expulsar fuego, se estaba cansando de que se burlara de ella.

― Entonces no te importara pasar una temporada aquí.

Su taza de café iba por la mitad, pero la de Rin estaba intacta. Ella estaba hablando con toda la seriedad que poseía, no estaba involucrando sus sentimientos hacia él ni dejándose llevar por el momento, todo lo decía como una mujer adulta.

Rin se puso de pie de golpe.

― No entiendo ―aclaro aun cuando sentía sus pies temblar y se aferraba a la mesa para no caer al piso.

― Kagome es mi responsabilidad igual que Toyo, no puedo ayudarlos ―quizás sería la primera vez que hablaba con tanta franqueza a otra persona―, ni la psicóloga puede ayudarlos ―concluyo, no quería decir más de la cuenta. Hablar de lo que pensaba o sentía con otra persona era aún algo que prefería saber solo él.

Rin volvió a tomar asiento y ahora parecía meditar, pero no abrió la boca inmediatamente hasta sentirse segura de lo que iba a decir.

― Decir que no puedes ayudarlos es como quitarte el peso del que no te quieres responsabilizar en realidad ―bajo la cabeza tanto que parecía que le hablaba a su taza de café―. Tú no pones de tu parte al hacerlos feliz ―le miro con esos ojos oscuros que reflejaban reproche.

― Ayúdalos de mi parte, hazlos feliz… como tú dices ―enfrento su mirada, los ojos chocolate oscuro contra los dorado claro de él, se morían por esa batalla desde la noche que hablaron en el árbol.

― ¡JAMÁS! ―grito y sus puños se apretaron tanto hasta adquirir un color blanco― Quieres mi ayuda, te la doy. Pero tú no te vas a librar.

Se sentía desequilibrada, su familia había estado rota incluso antes de que ella pudiera unirla, la habían abandonado para librarse de la responsabilidad que implicaba ella. No permitiría que Sesshomaru se librara de ellos como sus padres lo habían hecho, no le importaba que tipo de relación tenía con ellos, jamás se iba a librar de ellos.

La mirada de Sesshomaru expresaba una sorpresa que a Rin le dio gusto porque por una vez ambos habían coincidían en un mismo sentimiento. Temor, ambos sentían temor. Ella no debió abrir la boca tan libremente y él no debió aceptar sus condiciones en silencio.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix reportándose en un nublado sábado. :D

Gracias por comentar bellas damas **Mia Montes **y **floresamaabc****, **sus palabras son alentadoras para que siga escribiendo y además son una buena fuente para empezarme a preguntar qué pasaría si hago eso o aquello.

Gracias por todo ese apoyo Anibelis, Lut-erlin y todos en Facebook

**Mia Montes****: **Muy repentino para eso, sería como violar no sé quien a quien. xD

**floresamaabc: **Pues si que fueron a la misma cama, muy repentino, pero así paso. Dx

_21/09/19 _


	7. Que empiece el juego

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia.

* * *

_**Que empiece el juego**_

Las calles parecían relativamente vacías, salvo por las personas que entraban y salían. Algunos repartidores entraban a las residencias con paquetes de comida rápida como, pizzas, pastelitos, cafés o almuerzos; por otra parte, muchos buses escolares hacían sus paradas para dejar a los niños que entraban a las residencias corriendo o caminando. No parecía costumbre que sus padres los recogieran, seguramente estarían ocupados en sus trabajos.

Vio como un hombre apuesto salía por un portón trasero de una de las residencias y una mujer le despedía de manera discreta para que él subiera a un taxi. Al parecer no era la única que miraba, pues uno de los encargados del edificio, con su polera verde y los escritos bordados que decían "servicio", también observaba a la mujer atentamente.

La manta azul que cubría sus piernas resbalo por la brisa que ingreso cuando alguien abrió la puerta y con ello toda su atención fija a la ventana se desvaneció.

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación con una caja de metal en brazos la cual que tenía varios productos de limpieza y los dejó en una esquina de las blancas paredes.

― Después saldremos de compras ―dijo quitando las sábanas desordenadas en las que habían dormido ambos.

Rin no respondió, quedarse callada y observar le parecía la mejor opción después de su gratificante charla con… ¿su jefe? ¿compañero en apuros? ¿amor pasajero?

Sesshomaru le había aclarado que por su ayuda ella tendría algunos beneficios en su estadía, no hablaron del tiempo, pero si de un poco de dinero, ropa, dormitorio, alimento e inversiones necesarias para la rehabilitación de Toyo y Kagome.

― ¿Puedo abrir la ventana? ―le pregunto a Sesshomaru que parecía concentrado en que las sábanas no tengan ni un solo dobles y todo esté completamente liso.

Los ojos dorados miraron a los ojos chocolate oscuro con un interés que no sabría identificar ella. Las miradas de él parecían tan insignificantes, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que Sesshomaru jamás movía su cuerpo sin un motivo.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza para luego agarrar el plumero y pasar este por los muebles de la habitación.

Rin agarro un pequeño recipiente y lo lleno con un poco de agua para luego hundir la esponja y así comenzar a limpiar las ventanas.

― Usa el jabón líquido sin olor ―dijo Sesshomaru que observaba los movimientos de ella de vez en cuando.

Rin miro la caja de metal y vio que tenía varios rociadores sin etiquetas ni nombres, los diferentes colores la confundían y opto por agarrar el que tenía un líquido transparente pero resultaba que también había como tres rociadores con líquidos transparentes.

― Usa los guantes ―aclaro Sesshomaru mientras seguía con el plumero quitando el polvo casi inexistente del estante que tenía varios libros acomodados, algunos libros eran delgados y otros gruesos, pero no cavia duda de que todos estaban acomodados por la misma altura para que parecieran una línea uniforme.

― ¿Cuál de todos estos es? ―dijo Rin con las mejillas algo coloradas y agarrando todos los rociadores que pudo en sus manos.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda por lo que Rin termino observando su gran cabellera clara sujeta con una liga.

― ¿Te estas riendo? ―pregunto ella fingiendo tener una voz realmente dramática.

― No ―dijo él firmemente para luego señalarle con el dedo cual debía usar.

Rin dejo todos los rociadores en la caja de metal para alzar uno con líquido transparente.

― ¿Este? ―pregunto porque bien el dedo de Sesshomaru pudo señalar cualquiera de los tres rociadores de la mano derecha.

― No ―respondió tranquilo mientras la observaba.

― ¿Este? ―alzo otro rociador transparente para mostrarle claramente.

― No.

― Entonces es este ―dijo Rin con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― No ―aclaro Sesshomaru lanzando una pequeña carcajada que sorprendió a Rin.

― ¿Te estas burlando de mí? ―la sorpresa no permitió que mostrará algún tipo de enojo.

― Si ―Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella para darle un rociador de color rosa intenso.

Rin se rio para sí misma y agarro el rociador para comenzar a limpiar.

Realizar la limpieza en silencio no es una actividad que le gustaría frecuentar, pero a Sesshomaru le gustaba la tranquilidad y si Rin se concentraba podía escuchar el piar de algunos pájaros entre tantos autos pasando por el lugar; si cerraba los ojos y agudizaba los oídos seguro podía imaginar que se transportaba a algún pueblo lejano de la ciudad, aun lugar donde el aire es más puro y los arboles hacen su danza de hojas verdes con el viento.

― ¿El día que nos conocimos a tú ibas a…? ―pregunto Sesshomaru mientras terminaba de trapear el piso.

― ¿Te refieres cuando iba sentada en medio de la carretera?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

― Que yo recuerde el día que nos conocimos fue cuando trate de leer tu mano y tú me rechazaste bruscamente.

― Tío Sesshomaru, Kikyo dice que el almuerzo está listo ―dijo Toyo desde la puerta.

Unos pocos carbohidratos, buena cantidad de fibra y una buena porción de proteínas en una redonda mesa donde puedes observar: la parsimonia de Sesshomaru, la molestia de Kikyo, la tristeza de Kagome y la indiferencia de Toyo. Una gran familia unida, aunque no se supiera la relación exacta de Kikyo en ella; sin embargo, no se necesita ser consanguíneo con alguien para decir que ellos son tu familia.

― Mañana regresas a clases Toyo, recuerda que promesas son promesas ―dice Sesshomaru para luego beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

Los silencios infinitos de Sesshomaru mientras limpiaba la habitación no entraba a la categoría incomodo, pero en la mesa de comer no aplicaba, Toyo no respondía y nadie decía nada.

― ¿A qué escuela vas? ―pregunta Rin.

― Wara high ―respondió Toyo como si por primera vez se percataría de la existencia de Rin en esa mesa.

― Yo no fui a la escuela, pero dentro del orfanato donde vivía nos enseñaban ―sonrió abiertamente― ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ―volvió a preguntar.

La cara de Kagome se tornó pálida y el apretar del tenedor le daba a entender que había cometido un error al preguntar.

― No ―respondió Toyo con la mejillas rojas y cabizbajo.

― Yo tampoco los tenia, aun así me divertía mucho.

― ¿Co-cómo? ―Toyo la miro a Rin y a los pocos segundos bajo la mirada.

― Bueenoo. En el orfanato abundaban los insectos y era una excelente oportunidad para tener un insectario. En mi búsqueda de una amplia variedad me aventuraba fuera del orfanatorio muchas veces y supongo que esa mezcla de miedo y rebeldía hacia que valga la pena sacrificar el trasero ―la cara de Kagome se tornó sorprendida―, quiero decir que era gratificante obtener un nuevo insecto.

El centro comercial resulto ser un alivio después de su metida de pata. Kagome parecía no tener ningún control sobre Toyo, pero con las miradas asesinas que repartía podía intimidar a los demás y Kikyo en definitiva apoyaba al no uso de palabras fuertes.

Kikyo sujetaba la mano de Toyo ya que el niño no quería sostener la mano de su madre, un comportamiento que debió predecir del pequeño, después de todo tenían problemas.

― ¿Esta clase de ropa es de tu gusto? ―Kagome enseño una blusa blanca estampada de flores― Quizás es esta ―agarro el colgador de un prenda color azul.

Kagome parecía tranquila, pero las miradas fugaces que le dedicaba a su hijo demostraban cual era su mayor prioridad, sin duda Toyo tenía una madre que lo amaba.

― Creo que ya elegimos mucha ropa… ―Rin miro las bolsas que carga Sesshomaru en silencio mientras seguía a Kagome de muy cerca.

― Nunca es suficiente si se trata de vestir Rin, debes explotar tu cuerpo mientras lo tengas ―continuo revisando otras vestimentas del mostrador―. Antes de embarazarme yo era igual de delgada que tú y ya vez.

Miro los vaqueros de Sesshomaru para encontrar aquella tarjeta oculta en su billetera. Él parecía atrapado en sus propios pensamientos que no le importaba donde lo llevará Kagome, iba por la vida como un zombie buscando un cerebro que comer, ¿pero qué cerebro motivaba su apetito? Ya de por si no gesticulaba ni molestia por tantas bolsas de papel en mano.

― ¡Mira Rin! ―Kagome levanto un colgador con un body para bebe con varias estampas de huellitas de animales― Toyo tenía muchos de estos cuando era bebe, Inuyasha los compraba por docena porque le gustaba las estampas con diversas figurillas ―ella sonrió con ternura.

― ¿Tienes algunas fotos de Toyo cuando era bebe? ―pregunto Rin interesada.

― ¡No algunas, sino muchas! ―Kagome abrazo el body― Te las enseñaré de regreso a casa.

Rin sonrió ampliamente. No entendía ese tipo de afecto a un body para bebe, pero para Kagome lo era todo. Rin miro de reojo a Sesshomaru y se encontró con que lo ojos dorados miraban a Kagome con una intensidad que ella no sabría identificar.

* * *

Holiiii :D

¡Feliz Navidad!

RenBellatrix con un nuevo capítulo para el deleite de sus y mis ojos. :P

Muchas gracias por comentar **Floresamaabc, **espero que disfrutes de la lectura.:D

_23/12/2019_


	8. Chapter 8

Debo aclarar que los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, anime InuYasha. Yo solo los tomó prestados para realizar esta historia. Que fluya la creatividad o el chiché…

* * *

**_Blanco y negro_**

Las paredes blancas del apartamento me causan dolor de cabeza y me quedo algo ciega cuando el sol alumbra las cortinas blancas. Las paredes inmaculadas no tienen ni un cuadro pegado, ni una foto familiar o quizás fotografías de Toyo cuando tenía menos años que ahora, ¿es lo común en un hogar o no? Mi recorrido diario por el apartamento me ha llevado a curiosear incluso debajo de los catres, los cuales no tienen ni pares zapatos regados. Son muy ordenados o Sesshomaru lo es.

Me revuelvo en la cama y apretó con mayor fuerza la almohada con funda blanca en mi rostro. Las mañanas deberían se tranquilas y relajantes, se debería empezar con el pie derecho. Las palabras tienen poder y los gritos solo atraen tensión, pero los agudos chillidos me desesperan más y temo que en cualquier momento Kagome sea parte del coro de Toyo o yo demandando un poco de silencio.

― No voy a desayunar ―se escucha la voz infantil tan bulliciosa que Rin se ve tentada a meterse de nuevo en la discusión ya que Kagome le había botado bruscamente la primera vez.

― Toyo deja de ser caprichoso ―se escucha la voz reconocible de Kagome―. ¿Crees que soy feliz si te matas de hambre?

― Nada te hace feliz Kagome ―responde el niño en otro grito.

― Dime mamá irrespetuoso ―grita Kagome.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo! ―chilla Toyo con todas sus fuerzas.

― Vas a desayunar e iras a la escuela así tengas que arrastrarte ―responde Kagome.

Esas palabras las he escuchado más de una vez esta semana, son palabras de vanas… sin sentido. Al final nunca realiza sus amenazas y termina por acceder a las demandas del niño.

― ¡No! ¡Noo! ¡Nooo!―chilla Toyo y se escuchan algo parecido a unas pataletas.

Escucharlos era como ver a dos niños pelear por un juguete, uno gritaba más fuerte que él otro por conseguir algo. Rin nunca tolero a sus propios compañeros de cuarto cuando estaba en el orfanato y escucharlos gritar con afán era algo que ya había olvidado, vivir tanto tiempo sola y lejos de niños ya la tenían acostumbrada a la tranquilidad.

Presiono con más fuerza la almohada a mi rostro y me doy cuenta que los gritos han cesado. El apartamento de pronto queda en un silencio que me aterra, me da miedo descubrir que ha pasado en tan solo unos segundos para que Toyo dejara de gritar. El miedo me hace poner en posición vertical y mis piernas corren hasta la escena para descubrir…

― Es viernes, ayer jueves. Me dijiste que asistirías a clases el miércoles ―la voz es reconocible para Rin.

Sesshomaru estaba de cuclillas frente a Toyo, sus inmensas manos se posaban en los pequeños hombros y no parecían implicar ningún tipo de fuerza.

― Kagome, prepara la mesa ―ordena Sesshomaru ya que Toyo no se dignaba a responder.

Los cabellos revueltos, la cabeza encogida, las mejillas rojas y los pequeños hipidos daban entender que Toyo solo se limitaría a llorar y no hablar.

Kagome parecía paralizada detrás de Sesshomaru y reposaba todo su peso en la pared blanca. La viva imagen de la frustración personificada en una persona abatida que se apoya en la pared para no caer en la desesperación.

― Yo pondré la mesa ―me ofrezco porque si la tensión se respirara yo tendría los pulmones llenos de emociones caóticas.

― No ―dice Sesshomaru, parece irritado pero solo se limita a cerrar los ojos―. Kagome haz lo que te he dicho. Rin, vas ayudarme a bañar a Toyo.

Kagome mueve sus piernas en mi dirección y con las palmas unidas, en un _por favor silencioso_, me pide ayuda. Ya ni siquiera me importa la brusquedad de Kagome hacia mi persona hace unos pocos minutos, ella está pasando un mal momento y necesita toda la ayuda posible.

― Toyo ―pronuncio en voz bajita y trato de agarrar su mano del pequeño, pero como es de esperarse él se va todo glamoroso en dirección al baño. Con Sesshomaru es un ángel, pero como yo no tengo un pecho fornido, hombros anchos y… y otras contexturas varoniles Toyo me manda al quinto cuerno.

El repasar una y otra vez los hechos me da entender que Toyo solo respeta a Sesshomaru o por mínimo Sesshomaru es el que tiene más control sobre él.

Toyo es un niño muy orgulloso, con un par de regaños sutiles por Sesshomaru, él niño se muestra muy cooperativo ante la esponja y el jabón mientras se hace bolita en una esquina en la tina; por fin me permite tocarlo.

― No me gusta ―dice con su imperiosa voz mientras aleja mi mano con un golpe.

― Si no te gusta su mano tampoco te gustará la mía ―Sesshomaru hace un ademan de dejar la esponja a un lado de la tina.

― No ―dice el niño y con mucho sonrojo ya sea por vergüenza o ira termina por dejarse bañar por mis blandas manos, las cremas que usa Kagome me dejan la piel más sensible de lo esperado.

Una ducha rápida, secado de cabello, vestirlo con el uniforme y ahora sigue el siguiente reto… El comedor.

La mesa redonda con el típico mantel blanco, bueno, pues no tienen otro color de mantel, está llena de manjares a mi vista. El café lanzando vapor, el pan humeando con las galletas a un costado que propaga un delicioso aroma. El cereal de avena llena de frutas, pasas y colmada de leche debe ser para Toyo; el café negro, como no lo es el apartamento, para Sesshomaru; el batido de frutilla para Kagome; el jugo de naranja para Kikyo. Las tostadas, el tocino y el huevo al parecer es algo en comparten en común.

― Rin… tú ¿qué acostumbras desayunar? ―me pregunta Kagome con una pequeña jarra de jugo en mano.

Kagome hace la misma pregunta cada mañana, no sé si olvida mi respuesta a propósito para iniciar una conversación cada mañana. No quiero causar problemas y es por ello que recibo cualquier cosa que ella lleve en mano.

― Con café está bien ―respondo involuntariamente al ver como Sesshomaru sujeta su taza de café y revisa unas hojas.

― Toma asiento ―dice Sesshomaru sin mirarme― donde gustes ―se tarda para decir esas palabras.

Él parece exhausto y molesto aunque trate de disfrazarlo bajo esa cara poco expresiva. Kagome y Kikyo lo conocen más tiempo que yo y seguro conocen el temperamento de él a la perfección; sin embargo, prefieren ignorar ese aspecto. Tal vez hasta Toyo conoce esa parte de su tío y por ello prefiere no mirar en su dirección.

El desayuno termina sin ningún comentario. Yo no quería abrir la boca porque la tensión que emana Sesshomaru me llega como el más desagradable perfume, no sé cómo Kagome puede desayunar con tanta peste, hasta en el parque más solitario de la zona se come mejor.

Kikyo planea realizar la limpieza de los trastes y para despejar la mente de tanta tensión voy acompañarla, ese era el plan hasta que escuche la dulce voz de él.

― Vamos a salir Rin ―no sé identificar nada en esa voz, es tan neutral.

― Gracias por el desayuno ―_señoritas y niño_, esas serían las siguientes palabras si los ojos hablaran a lengua suelta, pero como los ojos no hablan él se limita a salir del comedor con dirección a su habitación.

― Vamos Toyo, llegaras tarde a la escuela ―dice Kagome terminando de un sorbo el sobrante de su jugo de frutas.

― Nunca llego tarde ―se queja el enano.

― Bien. Vamos Toyo, que Sesshomaru llega tarde al trabajo ―se corrige Kagome para dar gusto al niño.

Por desacuerdos con Kikyo, ya iba diciendo yo que no le agradaba desde que puse el primer pie en casa, no duermo ni vivo en el cuarto doble de invitados. A Sesshomaru parece no importarle, pero a mí sí que me importa.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―doy unos leves golpecitos a la puerta blanca.

― Pasa ―me afirma.

No sé con exactitud el tipo de trabajo que tiene Sesshomaru, pero por la camisa y el traje solo se me viene a la cabeza que es oficinista. El portafolio cuadrado color negro forrado de cuerina siempre lleva un montón de carpetas llenas de papeles… su trabajo me da curiosidad y su devoción a él me intriga. Sesshomaru realmente debe amar su trabajo, pues siempre está al pendiente de él.

― Pensé que la actitud positiva no se disipaba ―Sesshomaru me a habla acomodando su corbata.

― Después de todo soy humano ―me encojo de hombros y abro la gaveta que Sesshomaru ha designado como mía en ese ropero, no es amplia, pero para mis pocas pertenencias es más que suficiente―, alguna vez debo mostrarme apacible.

― Eres apacible ―me dice revisando unos documentos que pretende llevar al trabajo.

No sé por qué Sesshomaru dice varias palabras inentendibles a diario, pero parece ser un lenguaje que él solo entiende. No voy a descifrar su lenguaje a medias porque simplemente acabo más enredada con su personalidad misteriosa, ¿cómo puede ser un misterio viviendo en la misma habitación? Siempre me he jactado por mi gran persuasión y facilidad de descubrir o entender las cosas, mi curiosidad es poderosa; pero en definitiva me cuesta entender a Sesshomaru.

Sentada en la parte trasera del coche y por compañía a mi derecha está el pequeño Toyo, en la parte delantera va Sesshomaru todo concentrado en oír las noticias por la radio. No es un escenario diferente al de la mesa, pues Toyo sigue teniendo el mal genio de hace un par de minutos. He perdido su respeto en pocos días, al principio se aferraba a mí como un nuevo juguete de novedad, pero como vio que no soy es diferente al de su madre y nana… Ahora se la pasa haciéndome gestos berrinchudos y negándose a compartir espacio conmigo, claro que, a Kagome la rechaza con mayor fuerza. Me dan ganas de jalar sus preciosas orejas blancas e informarle una que dos verdades. Él no conoce el sentimiento de no ser amado y yo puedo explicárselo a detalle.

― Rin ―el pequeño diablillo se digna a decir mi nombre ― ¿Kikyo vendrá a la escuela hoy?

Toyo tiene ciertas preferencias por Kikyo y Sesshomaru eso queda comprobado. Jamás me han ignorado tanto como él, ni Sesshomaru es tan indiferente a mí.

― Hoy no, ella está ocupada y vendré yo su lugar ―no es cierto, pero quiero molestar al niño.

― Pero yo quiero a Kikyo ―insiste Toyo.

― No puedes estar seguro si no has pasado tiempo conmigo ―le digo animada porque pienso que tener tiempo a solas con él es una buena idea. No obstante, esta salida debe ser planificada a detalle, Toyo tiene un temperamento imposible.

― Tú solo sabes leer manos y nada más ―me informa haciendo un puchero―, eres aburrida ―termina de destruir mis ilusiones.

No sé si mi rostro es un espejo de mis emociones porque puedo ver por el retrovisor una ligera sonrisa en Sesshomaru. Él está acostumbrado a reírse de mis desgracias, no sé quién me desagrada más… Sesshomaru o Toyo en estas ocasiones.

― También sé de grafología ―me defiendo, pero mi cara sigue expresando mis ilusiones destruidas.

― Llegamos ―informa Sesshomaru estacionando el coche al borde de la calle―. Wara high abre las puertas a las 8:00 a. m.

Miro mi reloj de mano, un regalo de Sesshomaru, y señala que aún falta 30 minutos para la hora acordada.

― Las salidas son a las 12:45 y los descansos a las 11:00, el descanso es usado usualmente para enviar notificaciones a los padres ―me sigue informando―. Cuando un niño falta a clases sus padres son inmediatamente notificados. Kagome va muy relacionada con ello y está atenta siempre a ello, pero nadie dice nada cuando un niño llega tarde a clases antes de las 11:00.

― ¡Eh! ―digo abrumada.

No quiero entender las indirectas de Sesshomaru, pero como odio entender todo lo cutre que sale de su boca. Sí, tengo una habilidad maravillosa para comprender sus indirectas… Lástima que yo sea directa.

― ¿Me estas pidiendo que secuestre a Toyo? ―digo sin aguantar más mis ganas de comprobar que tan errada es mi suposición.

― ¿Tú que crees? ―me responde.

Creo que mi corazón va a explotar. No conocía esas mañas y venido de él es impensable, no creo que sea el mismo Sesshomaru de esta mañana, no creo que exista uno así de loco. Él está loco y nadie lo sabe más que yo. Ojalá Toyo lo escuchara, me dan ganas de arrebatar esos audífonos de sus orejas para que escuche las locuras de su tío.

* * *

¡Buen día, tarde o noche! :D

RenBellatrix haciendo honor de sus flojos dedos. xD

Ya. Lo admito, actualizo cuando me da la gana… Soy muy floja para escribir, pero que sepan que escribo con cariño y amor. xD

**floresamaabc: **Te aseguro que iba en plan simple, pero una cosa llevo a otra y psss ahí me ves complicando un par de cosas. xD

Espero yo que no se extienda mucho pues no puedo seguir teniendo hijos sin dejar crecer a otros, además de que quiero reformar a uno porque siento que yo misma lo hecho mal muy mal… A mí no me gusta y si no me gusta dudo que alguien más le guste.

_26/02/20 _


End file.
